Tricky Love Can't Work
by jansonpls
Summary: new update... read chap 7. Even if you hate this story, read chap 7 and review it. please. kthxbai
1. Kyp

*OK, I've got a bit of an obsession with Kyp/Jaina now*

*So sue me*

*But it's all angsty!*

*Well, kinda*

*Enjoy*

Kyp can hardly believe it. He doesn't want to believe it, as if believing it will make it untrue, as if maybe it won't really have happened. But it did, he knows it, but he also knows… what? It can't happen again? It shouldn't have happened? Really, he doesn't know at all… Did it really happen? Yes… it did. Yesterday…

~

He was on Ossus, helping Kam and Tionne to find somewhere for the new Academy. Finally, after a long day of searching, negotiations and a final decision, they were relaxing in the spaceport cantina. That is, Kyp was; Kam and Tionne had already retired to their room. It was, after all, getting late, and Kyp was about to do the same when he sensed _her_.

_Jaina?_

_Kyp!_

Then he saw her, walking in through the door, instantly meeting his gaze.

_Talk_, her look said.

_Over here_, he replied, finding an empty booth nearby.

She's as beautiful as ever, he found himself thinking, even with her creased flight suit. _No! No thinking like that! _Not anymore.

She slid into the bench opposite him, sat back and closed her eyes. After a few calming breaths, she opened them again and smiled sadly at him. His heart made a funny little jump. _She's sad? Must help!_

"What's up? What are you doing here?"

She met his eyes again, then looked away. "I don't know. I don't have anywhere else to be… I'm lost."

The funny little jump again. _Stop it!_

"Nowhere? Come on, surely there's somewhere you can call home."

She frowned. "Here. No, I don't know. I'm not needed in any strikes against the occupied planets. The Vong all surrender when they learn Shimrra's dead, and about Zonama Sekot. The fleet only take the Wraiths with them now, and just as a formality… My family are all on vacation somewhere, but I didn't feel right with them. A jump from fighting to pure vacation antics, Solo-Skywalker style… Not for me… I don't fit in on Zonama Sekot, because I'm not that kind of person… Coruscant's messed up still… Nowhere."

"Where's Jag? Surely you'd be OK wherever he is," he added, a note of derision in his tone. 

_Ouch. Tension._

After a few seconds pause, Jaina spoke again. "Jag's… not really in the picture just now. We're… having a break from each other, I guess…"

_His idea or yours?_

There was a longer pause this time, before she answered aloud. "Mine."

"Oh." _Stop it Kyp! No ideas!_

"'Oh'? Is that it?"

"Well, I… it's a shame… you seemed so… right for each other…" He trailed off rather nervously. _Lame!_

"Yeah, well… maybe." She glanced back at Kyp for a second, trying to gauge his thoughts, but both his mind and expression were expertly blank.__

"'Maybe'?" He grinned as he echoed her tone from before.

She laughed quietly. "Well… I've been thinking. You know, about things. About the war… And if there's anything that really can last. And maybe… something else."

"That's what you want? Something permanent?"

"Yeah. I guess I do…"

"And you don't know if Jag's that something."

Once again, she let her eyes meet his, but this time she didn't turn away.

"So what kind of permanent is it, then?"

_You know._

I don't think I do, Jaina… 

"Maybe not something," she continued quietly, "maybe someone…"

"Ah." _Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it stop it STOP IT._

Kyp used the tense pause that followed to try and gather his thoughts. Jaina was here, in a cantina on Ossus, with him, not Jag or anyone else, and she wanted… someone? Was it tricky Jaina Solo talking? Or was this…

_You know it, Kyp! Don't make me say it. Please._

_I don't trust myself to say it. I'll get it wrong._

_So you know._

_Yes._

He looked into her eyes for a few more seconds, searching for some laughter, for some sign that might prove him wrong and save him from the fall he was about to take. Nothing.

"Kyp…" Her voice was a hoarse whisper now. 

"Jaina, I can't…" 

His heart was all over the place now, one second cold and dismissive, the next, straining to breaking point. _Well, Kyp Durron? Decide! You can or you can't. Do or do not. No try!_

"How can this be permanent? How can it work?"

"Because I know it… I just do, it can, it can, it will."

"But…" _Decide! _

"Yes? Or no? One answer means I leave now and we forget this… I'll go back… find Jag… The other means… it'll work. Please, Kyp, decide."

He said nothing, and broke the gaze. They sat in silence for a moment longer until Jaina stood up, her emotions swirled up and flowing into the Force. Kyp watched as she walked away and glanced back at him, an unreadable expression on her face. He watched as she reached the exit and hesitated. 

He waited a second as she stood there and, just as she was about to take a step, he gave her his answer.

_Yes._

She turned back towards him and paused for a brief moment before walking slowly through the cantina again. After just a few steps she ran, noticing none of the people she knocked aside, ran towards Kyp. He stood up quickly and caught her, pulling her close to him in a tight embrace, her body trembling against his.

"Yes," he repeated in a whisper, "yes."

"You sithspawn," she sobbed, laughter in her voice, "evil, evil sithspawn."

_Ssh. Come on then._

In silence they left the cantina, and Kyp led Jaina through the crowds of the spaceport to the private rooms. Outside his own he stopped and, shaking inside, turned towards her and met her gaze.

_Sure?_

_Sure._

_Really sure?_

_Sithspawn, Kyp, sithspawn._

He grinned, reassured, and opened the door.

~

Kyp glances to his side, but the sight of Jaina – Jaina! – sleeping there still doesn't convince him. 

_It… was real. Jaina…_

But is it going to stay real? Is it really the permanent thing that Jaina was looking for? Somehow, Kyp doesn't think so. He and Jaina… He loves her so much… But it's not meant to be this way.

_No_, he reflects sadly. But no reason to ruin Jaina's dream. She'll work it out herself.

_Until then… it can work._


	2. Jaina

*I don't own Jaina, or Kyp

*Or Zonama Sekot, come to think of it

*But I do own Kyp's X-Wing

*SUNCRUSHER AWESOMENESS

*And I do own Jag. Er, not really, of course, but in that fan-girly way

*Kyp/Jaina pwnz j00 all 

*thank you

~

_Could I tell him now?_ Jaina watched as Kyp climbed out of his Sekotan fighter and made his way over to the boras she was leaning on, a cocky air in his walk. The cocky, edgy attitude was what she used to hate about him; now she loved it. _No. Not now._

"Good show, Sticks. How many skips was that, then? Couple hundred?" He grinned and ruffled her hair, then pulled her into a quick hug.

Jaina smiled. She hadn't killed any skips; by the time she'd arrived, the Vong had all surrendered. They were bringing the civilians to Zonama Sekot now.

"Jaina? No insult? No sarcastic remark?" Kyp made his face a fake picture of concern. "You're not ill, are you?"

_Now! Do it! If he talks anymore you'll never do it. _"I need to speak to you," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. 

Kyp paused for a second, and Jaina sensed him trying to reach out to her. She closed her mind to him and saw his look of surprise. 

"Jaina?"

She shook her head, and led him to a quiet clearing in the tampasi. After checking there were no sneaky Ferroans hanging around, she sat on the soft grass and indicated Kyp to do the same.  

He studied her for a minute before speaking through the Force. _Same kind of talk as last time?_

Mutely, she nodded.

"And… is it the other way round now?"

Jaina looked Kyp in the eye and was shocked to realise that he wasn't surprised, or even that upset. _He knew_, she thought, _he knew that we… us…_

"I was so sure that we could… But it didn't. I'm sorry – it's me, I just can't…"

"You need Jag."

Jaina's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, and Kyp continued in the same soft voice he only used when talking to her.

"It's OK, I understand. I- I love you, Jaina, I really do, but I know that… we, us… it doesn't work. You and Jag does. And I love you too much to get in the way of something that'll make you happy."

Jaina looked up through her tears into Kyp's eyes – green like Jag's, but so much deeper and older and wiser. _He's so much more than people think,_ Jaina realised, _he deserves… what? More than he has._

She tried to speak, to express her gratitude for Kyp's understanding, for knowing how she felt without her having to say it. But her mouth refused to work and her mind was too overwhelmed to use the Force. Instead, she threw her arms round him in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder as he returned the embrace. 

For a long time they stayed there, Jaina sobbing for the unfairness of love, Kyp comforting her but contemplating the same. Finally the tears stopped and she lay still, almost asleep in Kyp's arms.

_Come on then, Sticks. Bed._

Supporting her arm, Kyp led Jaina back to his own hut and laid her on the floor, which moulded to her shape. Minutes went by, and still Kyp couldn't tear his gaze from the sleeping Jaina, beautiful Jaina, his for only a short time, but the best time… 

_Love you, Jaina._

Her eyes flickered and opened as Kyp moved and stood at the open door. Staring at the night sky, full of twinkling stars and planets looking down on the beautiful greenness of Zonama Sekot, he felt a touch on his arm. He whirled round to see Jaina standing there once again, her dark eyes flashing bright with new tears and something else, a longing. Once again, he hugged her tight, but this time he let her go after a second and met her gaze.

_One last time_, her eyes said.

Thoughts and feeling swirled inside his head, confused and muddled, but something stopped them spilling out to ruin the moment.

_Love you, Jaina… One last time._


	3. Jag

*I don't own Kyp or Jaina

*But I do own Jag

*Er, in that fan-girl way

*And I own Kyp's SUNCRUSHER AWESOMNESS X-Wing

*Wish I'd chosen Kyp himself, though

*thank you

~

That the night would never end; that's what Kyp had wished. But the Force doesn't grant wishes and when he woke up in the morning, Jaina was gone, only a slight dip in the floor to show she had been there – and a note.

Kyp held it close to him for a second, sensing Jaina's presence on it, then opened it and read the contents.

"Kyp,

Sorry. But you know why.

See you, maybe.

Love you always,

Jaina"

He lay back down on the soft bed-floor and stared at the roof of his living hut without really seeing it. He'd had the best time of his life, for the last few weeks; even if he'd seemed the same on the outside, he'd been the happiest he'd been in a long time. _Jaina had chosen him_.

But only for a few weeks.

_I think I need to take a walk._

Pulling on his simple Jedi robes, he quickly walked out of the hut and slowed as he reached the tampasi. Walking among the boras, peaceful yet full of life, was an easy way to relax and a great place to think. Kyp needed to do a lot of thinking. 

_I've been through these feelings countless times and I always end up at the same conclusion. Jaina and I, it just _doesn't work_. There's too much between us. I love her and she… she loves me… and we know each other deeply… But it's just not meant to be._

Kyp froze as he heard voices and realised that, unconsciously, he had been heading towards the clearing from last night. He turned to take a different path, not wanting to disturb whoever was there now, when he recognised the voice.

"Jag! I'm trying to talk seriously here! Stop it!" The sound of Jaina laughing reached his ears.

Their clearing. Even though they'd only spent a few hours there, it was a few hours Kyp would remember for his whole life, and the clearing, the tampasi, was part of it, and now she had _him_ there?

"What? I haven't seen you in over a month, what do you expect?"

"A little composure maybe? You're supposed to be a diplomat now, not just a hotshot starfighter pilot!"

Flyboy Jag, a diplomat? That was news to Kyp. But that might explain why he was here, and therefore, why yesterday… happened…

"OK, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Jag's tone was faintly mocking.

"Oh, forget it, you ruined the moment."

"Oh, so now you _don't_ want to talk? Make up your mind!"

There was silence for a moment, then muffled noises. _Kids_, thought Kyp in disgust, _the tampasi of all places! Get a room!_

Jaina laughed again. "Jag, stop it! Not here."

_Oh good, one of you has a little sense._

"Well, where then? My ship's full of people and yours, well, I like X-Wings but I'm not _that_ fond of them."

"Oh… I don't know then…"

"Where are you staying here? We could go there."

Kyp froze again and sensed Jaina's sudden tension.

"Uh… not really…"

Jag sighed. "Tampasi's starting to look _really_ good now. Is there somewhere else or not?"

_No_, Kyp thought vehemently, _no, not there, not there. Clearing's fine. Never liked tampasi that much anyway, go ahead-_

"Well, I guess it might be OK, I mean by this time… But we can't be too long…"

"A month, Jaina, a month. We won't be."

She laughed again and Kyp heard rustles as they stood up. _Hide_, his instinct told him. _Confront her_, something else said. Before he could decide which part won, the branches in front of him parted and fate answered for him.

Jaina stared at him in horror and Kyp mirrored her expression, with more than a little discomfort added. Jag merely looked confused. Kyp tried to salvage the situation as best he could.

"Uh… wow. What a coincidence meeting you here, Jaina… and Jag… I was just walking through the tampasi… and I'll be on my way right now…"

"Kyp? You're on Zonama Sekot as well? What a happy coincidence for us all…" Jag glanced at Jaina with suspicion.

_You heard us._

_Half of Zonama Sekot heard you, Jaina. Having fun then?_

"Stop with the Force thing, it makes conversations with us regular people a bit difficult."

"Sorry… we just…" Jaina tore her eyes away from Kyp's and looked at Jag.

"Oh, I don't need the Force to sense the tension. I'm just curious as to why it's there. I have a feeling it's not just residual leftovers from two years ago."

Kyp grinned, his eyes flashing darkly as he decided, and looked over at Jag. "Oh, Jaina and I are fine, we've become a lot… closer… since the end of the war. By the way, don't make too much mess back there, it might just be a hut but I like it the way it is. Catch you later then, Sticks."

Kyp left, walking straight forward and making no effort to avoid nudging Jaina. He blocked out Jag's voice behind him and, as soon as he thought he was out of sight, collapsed against a boras. 

_Jag and Jaina. _He knew it was coming again but he didn't expect it so soon… Not after last night.

_Kyp, I'm sorry._

_Sorry, sorry. Sorry doesn't _mean_ anything, Jaina. Sorry's just a word. Much like good-bye, thank you, and love._

_Don't say that. I love you, you know that. Just not the way I love Jag._

_But it's not the same way I love you. The way I thought you loved me. I guess I'm just stupid._

_Kyp…_

_No, Jaina. Good-bye. Maybe I'll see you and maybe I won't. Not for a while._

_…Forever and after, Kyp, that's how long I'll love you._

Despite himself, Kyp smiled, a smile that was quickly choked by a sob. 

_Always, Sticks. Always._


	4. Happy Birthday, Ben!

*A record two people asked me to continue this!?

*So here it is… set about… 3 months after that third chapter

*I don't own Kyp or Jaina, or Luke, or anyone else.

*But I own Ben in that fangirl-y way. YES!

~~

Kyp paced round his Sekotan quarters nervously. Luke had invited him to Ben's third birthday, and he had accepted the invitation without thinking about it. But in the week since then, he had thought about it far more than was necessary.

Just a birthday party. Just a chance to socialise with the Skywalkers, and Jacen and Danni, and Tahiri, and Tekli, and Han and Leia… And Jaina. There it was. Jaina.

He glanced up at the chrono on the worktop. If he didn't want to be too fashionably late, he had to leave in about ten minutes. Not enough time to _think_!

Should he go? The last time he'd seen Jaina hadn't been exactly… friendly. But if he didn't go… what? If he didn't go, well, Mara would be more than happy. Luke wouldn't exactly be disappointed. Ben, well, he was just "Kee" to Ben. And look what happened last time he grew close to a friend's child! Not that Ben would present quite the same problem…

He collapsed into a chair and let out a sigh. No. He wouldn't go. He wouldn't go, he would stay home, meditate, practise lightsabre techniques, sleep. Same as he'd done every day for over three months now.

There. A plan. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. OK. Meditate. Right.

~~

Jaina looked round at the gathering of her friends and family. There certainly seemed to be a lot of them, but maybe it was just the size of the room – it was rather small. And looked even more so at the moment, with a huge buffet table laid out at one end (Jaina wondered vaguely who had cooked, making a mental note not to touch it in either case), chairs thrown randomly around the room, and the small table in the centre piled high with presents.

Over at the buffet, she saw Jacen and Danni talking to Tahiri. All three held plates, the food on which had been abandoned after one bite. (Probably Luke who cooked that particular dish then, she thought). 

Ben was standing next to the centre table, looking wistfully at the pile of presents he wasn't allowed to open yet. Suddenly, Han grabbed him from behind and whirled him in the air; Jaina smiled as Ben giggled loudly.

Leia was talking to Mara, and the both of them were glancing at the buffet table every so often. Mara looked annoyed, perhaps because no one was eating yet. Jaina thought briefly about going over and grabbing a plate of food, just to make her feel better, but decided against it. Would probably be worse in the long run.

She looked round again, and finally saw her uncle standing on Tahiri's left, talking to Tekli. Tekli looked a little worried – Luke seemed to be talking about the food, probably trying to show off how much he managed to cook. Yes. Best to stay well away from the food.

Which left Jaina, alone in one of the chairs, surrounded by people and yet still managing to feel lonely. Jag was away on Csilla again, so he couldn't make it to the party. She'd travelled to Zonama Sekot with her parents on the Falcon, and was starting to appreciate how old that ship really was. But of course, her father would never replace it – at least, not fully, although pretty much every removable part had been replaced over the years, not to mention a good number of non-removable parts. 

She sighed and looked around again. Now Jacen was talking to Tahiri, and Danni had gone to rescue Tekli. Luke moved over to Leia and Mara, and Han put Ben down to go and join them. After a few seconds of wandering dizzily, Ben ran over to Jaina.

"Jaya! OK?"

Jaina smiled. "Yes, Ben, I'm OK. Happy Birthday! Are you enjoying yourself?"

Ben looked at her dubiously, despite the reassurance that she was OK. But he seemed to let it go, and grinned. "Yeah! But want presents…"

"I think you have to wait until Mommy and Daddy bring out the cake. Although I hope we don't have to eat a bit first," she added quietly.

Ben laughed, his childish giggle cheering Jaina up some more. "Mommy didn't let Daddy make cake. Tari made it!"

Jaina looked shocked for a second. Tahiri made the cake? She didn't know she could cook. Well, couldn't be worse than Luke's. "That's great, then…"

Ben nodded. "Tari make good cakes! Yum! You like it!"

Jaina nodded back, but didn't say anything more. Instead she let her gaze wander back over to the groups chatting. Jacen glanced over at her, and she smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and turned to Tahiri again.

"Kee didn't come."

Jaina turned back to Ben, staring at him sharply. He stared back, the smile still there, but somehow understanding. And knowing. "No. He didn't." She'd been trying not to think about him; trying not to hope he'd be here, so she could see him again.

"Daddy told Kee to come, but he didn't. We go find him!"

Jaina stared at him again, and then shook her head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I think the cake will be soon…"

Ben shook his head. "Cake later – we go find Kee now! Come on!" He pulled at Jaina's hand, and she couldn't help smiling.

"Your Mommy and Daddy will notice you're gone though. We should probably just stay."

"They won't. Come on!" He tugged harder, forcing Jaina to stand up or risk being pulled rather unceremoniously to the floor. The kid was strong for a three year old – but then, he was strong in the Force, and maybe that was it.

"But what if Kyp didn't come for a reason? I don't think he'd just forget." No. He probably didn't come because he didn't want to see her. She tried not to think that; it made something inside her hurt.

"No, Kee wanna see Jaya! And Jaya wanna see Kee. Come on!" And with an even harder tug, Ben half-dragged Jaina across the room, reaching up to open the door and step through.

Jaina wondered vaguely how Ben had known what she was thinking. But then, her shields did seem to weaken when she thought about Kyp – no. She sighed, stepped out after Ben and closed the door behind them. "OK, Ben. Lead the way."

~~

Kyp opened his eyes suddenly, looking round. What had brought him out? And then he sensed it – two powerful presences nearby, heading in his direction. He reached out to sense who it was – Jaina. 

What was Jaina doing here? 

He sighed and stood up, walking slowly over to the door, leaning against the jamb. He looked outside, and there he saw them, just twenty meters or so away in the tampasi.

"Come on, Jaya!" he heard Ben's small voice cry out. So Ben was bringing her. Why?

"Slow down, Ben! What is it with kids and using the Force to run faster? Slow-" Her voice broke off, and she stopped still as she saw Kyp. He tried to smile, but gave up.

Ben crashed his way past the last boras and skidded to a halt right in front of Kyp. He looked up and grinned. "Kee! Jaya wanna see you… Come to my party!"

Kyp tore his eyes away from Jaina and looked at the small boy. "Hi, Ben… Um… Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Party!"

Kyp winced and looked back up at Jaina briefly. She had stepped through the last few boras to stand behind Ben, still looking at Kyp. "I – I guess I could come to the party."

Jaina finally smiled, then looked down and tousled Ben's hair. "Good job, Ben. It wouldn't be fair for Master Kyp to miss out on Tahiri's cake now, would it?"

Ben shook his head. "No! Kee come to party, and Kee see Jaya."

Kyp looked up at Jaina again. "Yeah. And see Jaina."

She looked back up at him in surprise, and he grinned reassuringly. Quickly, he reached out and pulled her past Ben and into a hug. A far too brief hug, he thought, as he pulled away again.

But she pulled him back and held him tight for a moment longer, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's been too long."

"It's only been three months."

"Yeah. Too long."

He pulled away again and held her gaze, those beautiful deep brown eyes – no. Stop it. No more.

He sighed inwardly, and then reached a hand out to Ben. "OK, kid. Let's go to your party, then…" And with one hand in Ben's, one round Jaina's shoulder, Kyp walked through the tampasi to a party he'd never intended to go to.

~~

"Hey, there you two are! And you brought Kyp back with you…" Luke considered the younger man for a moment, and then shrugged. "Glad you could make it in the end, Kyp."

"Er-" Kyp suddenly realised his arm was still round Jaina, and took it away quickly. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting me, Master Skywalker."

Luke shook his head ruefully. Why did everyone have to call him that so often? Couldn't they stick to Luke, at least his friends? He wasn't being a Jedi Master just now; he was being a father. But no. He was Master Skywalker. Never mind.

Ben let go of Kyp's hand and moved to run past Luke, but he picked him up quickly. "Got you, you little terror! Come on now, it's almost time for Tahiri's cake."

"Cake! Yum!"

Luke grinned and looked back over at Kyp and Jaina. "You know it won't be nearly as good as mine would be. But unfortunately, Mara wouldn't let me bake one. She muttered something about nerfburgers being more than enough to poison everyone…" He shook his head in mock disbelief.

Jaina laughed, and the sound cheered Luke up immensely. She'd been so quiet and morose earlier; obviously it was Kyp who had changed that. But happy Jaina with Kyp was far preferable to gloomy Jaina alone in the corner.

Kyp smirked briefly. "You don't mean to say anyone doubts your culinary skills, surely? The impudence."

Luke smiled ruefully. "'Fraid so. But Tahiri's will be passably good, I'm sure. Come on, I think Mara's bringing it out in just a second."

~~

The cake was not passably good. It was absolutely delicious, thought Kyp, and as he swallowed the last crumbs of his slice, he looked over at the remaining half longingly.

Jaina laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "No more cake – we don't want you getting too chubby in your old age."

Kyp smirked. "You mean _you_ don't want me getting chubby. Wouldn't be good for those daydreams, huh?"

He watched gleefully as Jaina turned red, but wasn't granted the pleasure of seeing her get angry with him. Instead, she merely shook her head and turned back to watch Ben.

The red-haired boy was surrounded by discarded flimsiplast wrapping and state of the art high-tech toys – model airspeeders that really flew; a music box that could record and play back your compositions; miniature robots that would play games and teach you at the same time.

But the toy he was playing with at the moment, the toy that he seemed to enjoy the most, was a mere set of blocks with no microprocessors or computer chips. You built them up, and knocked them down. This simple game was keeping Ben amused entirely, much to the annoyance of those guests that had brought the other presents.

"You obviously made a good choice there, Jaina."

Jaina grinned back at Kyp. "I figured he's got enough in common with Anakin – blocks were his favourite toy, too."

Kyp sensed the pain Jaina felt when she mentioned Anakin's name; but he also felt how it had faded a little, how time had healed the cracks just a little bit. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Didn't you get him a set once?"

Kyp had to think for a moment, and then smiled wistfully. "Oh yeah. For what, his fifth birthday?"

"Something like that." Jaina lapsed into a thoughtful silence, and then spoke up again. "They had some sort of Corellian symbols on them."

Kyp smiled ruefully. "Yeah, but I got them in a market on Coruscant."

Jaina laughed quietly. "Figures."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, and Jaina leaned back against the wall, a little closer to Kyp. He was suddenly very conscious of just how close that was. _Stop it_, he told himself. _Stop_.

He forced himself to look round, anywhere but at Jaina, and his eyes fell on Mara at the buffet table, talking to Jacen. She noticed him watching her and her eyes narrowed into a glare. Slightly embarrassed, Kyp turned back to Jaina. "Don't look now, but Aunt and Brother conspiring at three o'clock."

Jaina looked past him curiously and he shook his head in mock exasperation. "Told you not to look!"

She nudged him and kept looking, grinning reassuringly at Mara and Jacen. "Yeah, they're talking about us."

"Oh, OK, good to know." He paused. "What are they saying?"

She shrugged and leaned back again. "Not sure, but Aunt Mara's not happy. I think, if Jacen wasn't talking to her, she'd be over here already."

Kyp shook his head again. Great. That's what he needed; Mara even _more_ annoyed with him for something he didn't do.

"Come on," Jaina said suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him over towards the table.

"Hey – what? We don't want to go _nearer_ to them!" 

"You can have some more cake, and I can check what's going on."

"Ah. Cake. Got you."

And sure enough, when Jaina and Kyp reached the table, Mara pulled Jaina aside to speak to her. Kyp glanced at her, but Mara just glared at him again and he quickly moved over to the cake, cutting himself another slice.

"Jaina."

"Aunt Mara," Jaina replied cheerily, "Jace. What's up?"

"Er – Hi sis." Jacen glanced sideways at Mara, who looked at him pointedly. "I'm – uh – going to go find Danni now. Speak to you later."

"Bye," Jaina said as Jacen walked away briskly, over to Danni and Tahiri. "So," she said, turning back to her aunt, "what's the problem?"

"You and Durron. I thought that was over – what's going on?"

Jaina pulled a face, and then grinned again, although her good mood was vanishing rapidly. "Me and Kyp? Oh – well, it is, kind of."

Mara just looked at her.

"We're not – together again, like you mean. No."

"He's certainly keeping close to you today though."

"We just haven't seen each other for a long time… There's nothing in it. Stop worrying about me, Aunt Mara! Everything's fine." Jaina tried to make her voice reassuring, but Mara wasn't convinced.

But instead of arguing further, she only offered Jaina a wry smile. "Just watch yourself, then."

"Mm," Jaina agreed quietly as Mara wandered away, over to Luke and Leia.

"So." Kyp appeared beside her suddenly and she jumped. She mock-glared at him until he looked suitably abashed, and then smiled.

"Well, what was that about?"

"Oh," Jaina started casually, "she was just…" She sighed. "Worried."

"About her niece hanging around with the nasty, bad Rogue Jedi, huh?"

Jaina grinned. "Yeah, I think that was it."

He nodded. "And rightly so. I can be pretty bad sometimes. As I'm sure you know." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Kyp." She suddenly noticed the plate in his hand and stared at it for a second. "Did you think to leave some cake for everyone else?"

Kyp flushed slightly and glanced down at his plate. "It's not that much…"

"So you like the cake then, huh?" Jaina grinned as Tahiri's voice made Kyp jump, and then turn round to see who it was.

"Oh – uh, yeah, it's great. Well done."

"Thanks. It's one of my more conventional talents, I think." Tahiri looked past Kyp to Jaina. "OK there, Jaina? Haven't seen you all day."

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. How about you? Sekot being good to you?"

Tahiri pulled a face, but nodded. "Most of the time. Have to spend an unfortunate amount of time south side, but yeah, it's been OK."

Jaina frowned slightly. "Why is that such a bad thing for you?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be, but Harrar insists on a warrior guard escorting me the whole time. Seriously, every single second there. It's a wonder I ever get anything done."

Jaina smiled sympathetically, and shook her head. "I'm sure it's supposed to be some kind of honour."

"Yeah, it is, but it's so annoying." Tahiri sighed, and then smiled. "Anyway, nice seeing you again. And you too of course, Kyp."

"Uh – yeah." Kyp watched as Tahiri walked back to Jacen and Danni. He turned back to Jaina, his eyes wide. "I think that's the most she's ever said to me."

Jaina laughed quietly. "It's cause I'm with you. You seem more human."

"I'm serious, she always seems slightly afraid to talk to me."

"_Everyone's_ afraid to talk to you, Kyp. In fact, everyone's afraid of you period; they're scared to say anything in case you decide they're an enemy." She tried to smile, to make the words less serious.

Kyp pulled a face to show she succeeded. "You aren't," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not," she agreed. "But that's because I know you're really just a big softy at heart," she joked, nudging him.

"Ah." He smirked and suddenly slipped his arms round her, pulling her into a hug. She shivered slightly, reminded of how often he had done that before, and his voice was low and suggestive in her ear. "I think you need reminding of how much I am definitely _not_ a big softy."

Jaina laughed, embarrassed, and tried to nudge him again, but he was holding her too tightly. "Stop it, Kyp."

He paused, seeming to consider this for a moment, and then tightened his grip. "No."

She sighed and stopped struggling, leaning back into him and smiling. "Well then, just look out for yourself." She nodded over to her parents, aunt and uncle, who were looking over at her and Kyp. Han and Leia seemed slightly confused, Luke had an amused expression on his face, and Mara was glaring at the two of them, her green eyes narrow slits.

Kyp glanced over and quickly let go of Jaina. "OK, Sticks, you win this round. Even you're not worth facing the wrath of Mara Jade for."

"Hey!" She nudged him again. "I don't know whether to be happy or offended."

Kyp thought about it for a second. "Probably both."

Jaina nodded ruefully. "Yeah." She sighed and pushed past Kyp. "Suppose I should get another piece of cake while there's still some left," she said, and grinned back at him.

He shook his head and followed her, trying not to feel Mara's eyes on him the whole time. 


	5. KJ v Mara?

*OK, so I had to cut it down into two parts.

*scrap that. I just keep writing more and more. I can't help it!

*I don't own Kyp or Jaina, or Mara, or anybody

*Except Ben, in that fangirly way

~~

Jaina sat on the edge of the chair she'd been in earlier, this time with Kyp leaning against it. Tahiri and Tekli had just left, and now Danni and Jacen were saying their good-byes. Through the door, she saw the Sekotan sky glowing slightly purple and hazy as nighttime fell. Ben was curled up in Mara's arms, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. Jaina smiled at him, and he smiled sleepily back.

"Bye, Jacen. Look out for yourself, OK?"

Jacen sighed and glanced over at Jaina ruefully. "Sure, Mom. I always do."

"And you, Danni. Make sure he does."

Danni grinned at Leia. "Ah, of course. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll make sure he changes his underwear every day and everything."

Jacen turned slightly red, and Leia laughed at him. "Thanks."

Jaina jumped up and ran over to Jacen before he turned to go, grabbing him in a hug. "Nice seeing you again, Jace."

"You too, sis." Jacen glanced over her shoulder to Kyp, and then back at Jaina. "Look after yourself and all, right?"

She grinned that famous Solo grin at him, and shook her head mockingly. "I always do."

He shook his own head, smiling at her, and then pulled away to reach an arm around Danni. "Bye, everyone. And hope you had a good birthday, Ben!"

Ben yawned and opened his eyes, looking over at Jacen. "Bye Jasa, bye Danni. Thanks…" He trailed off and frowned thoughtfully, as if trying to remember something. Mara whispered in his ear, and he smiled again. "Oh yeah! Thanks for presents, very nice of you." 

Jacen grinned and reached over to tousle Ben's hair. "Our pleasure, little guy." And then the couple turned to walk out the door and into the Sekotan night, back to home.

Jaina glanced back at Kyp as he straightened and walked over from the chair. He smiled at her and turned to face everyone else. "Uh, guess it's time for me to go too. Thanks for inviting me and everything, I had a great time today."

He reached out a hand to shake Han's, and Han batted it away and pulled him into a brief hug. "Great to see you again, kid. But, uh…" He lowered his voice, and glanced pointedly at Jaina. "Watch yourself."

Kyp smiled wryly and nodded, turning to Leia.

Leia had a diplomatic expression on her face, and her voice was steady and casual, offering no hint to her emotions. "Nice to see you, Kyp. It's good to see you're well…"

He smiled briefly at her and turned to Mara. Mara simply glared at him again, and he tried not to shiver as he quickly turned to Luke.

Luke tilted his head to the side as he stared at Kyp for a second, still with the same slightly amused expression on his face. He shook his head and sighed, and reached out to shake Kyp's hand. "Thanks for coming, Kyp. I'm glad you accepted our-" He glanced sideways at Mara. "-my invitation. I think it meant a lot to Ben." _And_, he added silently, _Jaina_.

"Yeah. Well, I had fun. Uh – good-bye, Ben. And happy birthday again."

Ben stared at Kyp for a second, then pulled himself out of his mother's arms and ran over to him. "Bye, Kee! Thanks for come to party, and see me and Jaya!"

Jaina flushed and tried to glare at Ben, but he was too cute and innocent to stay angry with, so she decided to glare at Kyp instead.

"What?" he asked innocently, smirking. "Nice to see you too, Jaina." He stepped over and pulled her into a hug, pulling back quickly as he felt Mara's glare on him yet again. "Don't leave it so long next time, right?"

She sighed and shook her head, then decided something quickly. "I'll walk you home."

Kyp stared at her curiously, then followed her glance at Mara and grinned with sudden understanding. "Right, Sticks. Better get going then, before it gets too dark."

Leia seemed about to protest, but she caught Luke's slight shake of the head and his still-amused expression. Instead, she settled for a warning. "Careful out there, Jaina."

"Yeah, Mom. Of course." Staring pointedly at Kyp, Jaina stepped forward and then followed him out. "I'll be back soon."

~~

As soon as he and Jaina were into the tampasi and out of sight of the door, Kyp slipped his arm around her shoulder and smiled as she leaned her head on his own shoulder. "So what was that about?"

Jaina groaned quietly. "You saw Aunt Mara. As soon as you'd left, she would have trapped me in a corner and questioned me totally."

"I thought she did that this afternoon."

"Mm. But then you went and hugged me, and I stuck with you the whole time, and…" She sighed. "She just-"

"Doesn't like me."

"No-"

Kyp waved a hand impatiently. "Yeah, yeah… But I _can_ see her point. She doesn't trust me and she thinks you shouldn't either, and after all, you _are_ still with Jag." He glanced at her and kept his tone casual. "Right?"

Jaina sighed and leaned into him. "Yeah, I am." But she offered no further comment, and Kyp was forced to continue himself.

"So…" He hesitated. "What are we, then?"

Jaina sighed again. "We're friends."

"Friends," he repeated dryly.

"Yeah. Really good, close friends… but friends."

Kyp twisted his mouth and glanced at her again. "And that's it."

"It's – I mean, we're _really_ good friends, but you know it can't be anything more than that."

He stopped and pulled his arm away, looking at Jaina as she turned to question him. Her eyes met his and he spoke softly. "Can't it?"

She chewed at her bottom lip, and when her answer came, it lacked the conviction she'd had. "You _know_ it can't… But look, we're partners, and friends, and that's for always, right?"

He smiled ruefully at her. "I did promise that, yeah."

"Right," she said as if that settled it. "Always."

It was Kyp's turn to sigh, and he slipped his arm round Jaina again and continued walking. "Of course."

~~

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Jaina leaned her head against Kyp's shoulder, marvelling at the way it fit so perfectly, how his arm felt so right around her. Well, it had done back three months ago – no reason why it shouldn't still.

When they reached Kyp's small house, he had to take his arm away to unlock and open the door, and Jaina shivered at the sudden cold that surrounded her. She looked up at Kyp and he smirked knowingly – so he had seen. She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, and he fell against the doorjamb, and then straightened again.

"Coming in?"

Jaina thought for a second. Well, why not? No point rushing back to her aunt's interrogation just yet. "Sure. Just for a while."

He waved her in and closed the door behind them, then moved over and fell into his chair. He opened his mouth to tell Jaina to sit down, but realised he only had one chair. How stupid. But then, he'd never really intended to entertain guests.

Jaina looked round, then shrugged and sat on the armrest of Kyp's chair. After a brief second, he slipped his arms round her and pulled her into his lap, and she only put up a mock struggle before relaxing there, her head back against his shoulder and his arms around her stomach.

"Stay," he murmured into her ear.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Can't. We're staying with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara… just think what her questions would be like if I stayed here, huh?"

Kyp pulled a face, but had to agree. "No need to hurry back though, right?"

"Mm. I'll try and wait a while… I have no desire to go straight back and get my head bitten off. But then, the longer I stay here, the worse it'll be."

"Then forget about it, stay the night and put up with the questions tomorrow."

Jaina laughed quietly. "Seriously? I don't think so. You have no idea how bad Aunt Mara gets sometimes."

"I have _every_ idea of how bad she gets, and that's why you need to forget about it for a while and just relax."

"You know I can't stay, Kyp. You know what would happen."

He did. But then, part of him said; that's why he'd asked. "Is it such a bad thing?"

She sighed and squirmed in his arms for a second – having entirely the wrong effect on him, he thought ironically. She seemed to realise and stopped suddenly. "I can't do that, Kyp, and you know it."

Yeah. "Because of Flyboy, right?"

She sighed again. "Partly because of Jag, yes. But also because you _know_ it can't work. We're friends. We can't… We're not that. Not anymore." Still her voice didn't hold the conviction her words suggested.

"We can be both."

"But I'm selfish – I want you and Jag in my life, and I can't have you as more than a friend because then Jag and I won't work out."

Kyp tried to make sense of this, but it was difficult. "So what you're saying is, you and Jag can't just be friends."

She nodded. "I think so, yeah. We're great friends just now, but that's just cause there's something else too. If that's taken away, I'm not sure our friendship can last. But with you, I've already got the best of friendships whether there's something more or not."

Kyp sighed. "So I'm relegated to second place as just the best friend, while Flyboy gets both."

"No! Being my best friend isn't second place… What we've got, it's something deeper… isn't it? We're partners and friends on a level beyond just normal…"

Kyp tried to smile. "I guess so. But it would be so much more…"

Jaina looked away, concentrating on a blank point on the wall. "I can't do that. I'm with Jag now... Sorry…"

Kyp pulled her into a tighter hug. "You don't have to choose, you know," he murmured. "I wouldn't mind."

Jaina shivered – why did his voice have to sound so good when he spoke into her ear like that? "You know I can't do that. I can't do it to Jag and I can't do it to you."

"I know." He sighed again. "You know I love you, Jaina… I can't help wanting more."

Jaina looked back at him, seeing the pleading and honesty in his eyes. Something quivered inside of her and she tried to ignore it. "Yeah. But I'm sorry…"

"OK. I suppose I can live with being the best friend." He looked seriously at her for a minute, holding her gaze. "But you know I'm always here for you, whatever happens, don't you?"

She smiled faintly and nodded, then started to pull away. "I should go." She flashed him a wry smile. "Or who knows what Aunt Mara will be thinking."

"Nothing true, unfortunately." He smirked at her, but it was without his usual cockiness. "Want me to come back with you?"

"I was supposed to have walked you home," she noted dryly, "it kind of defeats the purpose if you then take me back."

"Ah. Duly noted. But I'll see you tomorrow… right?"

Jaina nodded. "We're flying back to Mon Cal the day after tomorrow."

"OK." Kyp finally let go of her and she stood up carefully, yawning quietly. "You should straighten out your tunic," he commented, mocking her dry tone from earlier, "or who knows what Mara would think."

She laughed quietly, but did so. "See you tomorrow."

Kyp nodded, then stood up suddenly and drew her into another hug, tighter and longer than before. He quickly pressed his lips to hers for a half-second, and then pulled away, still holding her gaze. "Watch yourself," he told her softly.

She smiled faintly and nodded, stepping over to the door. 

"Wait," he said, making her pause. "It's cold out, and this time you won't have my arm keeping you warm." He smirked again, then pulled off his cape and swept it round her shoulders, tying it at the neck. "Can't have you freezing to death now, can we?"

"Thanks," she said softly, reaching up self-consciously to touch the knot. 

"Sure. Tomorrow, then."

Jaina nodded and turned, a brief blast of cold air entering the room as she left. But then the door closed, and the cold was gone, along with Jaina. Kyp sighed and fell back into the chair. Tomorrow. Why did it sound like a deadline?

~~

Mara looked up as the door opened, and tried to settle her features into a blank expression. But the effort was wasted when Jaina walked in, Durron's cape wrapped round her shoulders. The door closed again, and Jaina stood and looked at Mara.

"Tell me it's a souvenir of a kill or something."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Kyp lent it to me cause he figured I'd be cold. And he was right," she added. 

"Right. He's very caring, isn't he?"

"Well… yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

Mara held her niece's determined gaze for a second. "You tell me."

"Look, he's just a friend. I told you that this afternoon."

"Well, he's a very _friendly_ friend, then."

"He just… we're close. But just close friends… Nothing more." 

Mara lifted one eyebrow and studied Jaina again. She heard something in Jaina's voice that Jaina hadn't meant to show. Yes, she was hiding something. Whether Mara would be able to get it out of her or not, she wasn't sure.

"What have you got against Kyp?" Jaina asked suddenly.

"You want the obvious answer?"

Jaina refused to back off, her eyes still holding Mara's gaze.

"Fine. He's an arrogant, self-assured, cocky, nasty piece of work, that's what."

Jaina shook her head incredulously, and Mara had to hand it to her – she wasn't going to give up defending Durron.

"No, he's not. He might have been that once but he's changed."

Mara snorted. "Forgive me if I don't agree. You do remember what he's done, right? How he treated _you_?"

Jaina sighed, exasperated. "That was a long time ago. He's changed," she repeated.

"How can you be so sure?" Mara's voice lost its edge – she really was curious.

"Because I know him better than anyone and I just know it."

Mara shook her head, sensing she wasn't going to get anything better. "So you trust him."

"Of course."

Mara studied her niece for a moment longer, then shrugged. "I'm not going to say it's your own problem when he lets you down again, but you need to be careful, OK?"

"He won't. But I will be."

Mara nodded, and then failed to stifle a yawn. "I'm not even going to ask why you took so long. It's late, I'm going to bed." She turned to go, then glanced back at Jaina. "I mean it."

Jaina smiled faintly. "Right. Night, Aunt Mara."

Mara frowned slightly as she retired to bed, still annoyed and confused, but resigned. It was Jaina's life. Sure.

~~

Jaina turned over restlessly. She couldn't sleep and as she turned over for about the hundredth time, she realised why. Over the past four months she'd grown too used to having someone beside her, a warm body sleeping there. Whether it was Jag, as it had been most often… Or Kyp, like that first month.

She sighed and reached out in the Force, thinking to reassure herself. In the room next door was Ben, sleeping peacefully, dreaming childish, happy dreams. On the other side of her room were her parents, her mother worrying as always, but asleep, and her father, bright in that strange, non-Force way, sleeping soundly.

Her aunt and uncle were across the hall in their own room. Luke was asleep but still half-alert, always ready if he sensed anything out of place. Mara was the same beside him, but pre-occupied with worries. Jaina sighed. Why was her aunt so bothered about her and Kyp?

She reached further; out of the Skywalkers' house and letting her senses take in the marvel that was Zonama Sekot. There was so much life everywhere in the planet that it was hard to pick out individuals. But she tried, and eventually managed to sense her brother, asleep a kilometre or so away. Even further, she could sense Tahiri, stirring in her sleep. 

Suddenly, she felt Kyp's presence – not asleep, but lying awake like she was now. She pulled back before he noticed her, and frowned. What was he doing still awake? It was far too late – or early, depending on how you looked at it, she thought wryly. 

Apparently, her brush hadn't gone unnoticed – Kyp reached back questioningly, and she mentally smiled, trying to reassure him. He accepted it and left her with a comforting touch. Jaina shivered slightly – it had reminded her too much of what they used to be. And he probably knew that. She could almost see his classic smirk. _Give it up, Kyp_, she willed silently. _Please_.

She sighed. It was all good and well telling Kyp to stop, but what about herself? No matter how much she assured him that they were just friends… She couldn't help the feeling that hung around in her stomach. Even if she was with Jag now. 

Jaina glanced round the room again and her eyes fell on Kyp's cape, neatly folded on the dresser. The smooth black material was lit softly by the glow from outside the window – although where exactly the glow was coming from, Jaina wasn't sure. There was no moon orbiting Zonama, and unlike most of the other planets Jaina was used to, no streetlights or vehicle headlights ruined the view of the night sky. The stars, she decided, must be shining brightly. 

She hesitated, and then sat up on the soft bed and reached out for the cape. It unfolded and fell into her lap, a musky sort of smell drifting up and filling her senses. It was Kyp's scent and for a moment she inhaled it wistfully. Maybe she _should_ have stayed with him… No. Of course she shouldn't have. 

_But_, she thought as she lay back again, wrapping the cape round her under the blankets; _but is that because I really don't want anything more, or am I just scared of Aunt Mara's questions? _

The question hung in her thoughts as she tried to understand herself. She was with Jag. Of course she didn't want anything more with Kyp. Kyp was a friend. Her best friend. Nothing more. 

Just a friend with a touch that was electric, a smile that haunted her stomach, and an embrace that made her shiver.

She didn't have that with Jag, and he was her lover. So if that was Kyp as a friend… _Am I really with the right person?_

An answer failed to present itself before sleep overcame her, and the question haunted her dreams instead.

~~


	6. Decisions, decisions

The K/J part of me successfully restrained the J/J part, apparently  
so enjoy this chapter, K/J fans  
although the first half just has some Solo-Skywalker family fun  
I don't own the Solos or Skywalkers  
or, duh, Kyp. Unfortunately.

* * *

Leia stood in the doorway to the spare room Jaina was sleeping in and watched her daughter for second. She was still asleep, her breathing slow and steady, the blankets wrapped and twisted around her – wait. Leia saw a section of black mixed up with the pale homespun blankets. It shimmered slightly in the morning sun and Leia sighed inwardly. Durron's cape; the cape her husband gave him so long ago.

Jaina stirred, and Leia hesitated. She had come to waken Jaina up for breakfast, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to be here when she did wake up. But she stayed, leaning slightly on the doorjamb, and Jaina opened her eyes and looked up.

Leia smiled at Jaina's own soft smile and quiet yawn. "Sleep well?"

"Oh – yeah, eventually."

Eventually? Leia didn't ask. "I'd hurry up and get some breakfast. Your father's making it just now, but he's teaching Luke how to cook a typical Corellian breakfast and Luke's desperate to try it out for himself."

Jaina's eyes widened in alarm and she sat up quickly, kicking the blankets off. "I guess I better move while Dad's still cooking, huh?"

"That would be most wise," Leia answered dryly.

Jaina yawned again, and then froze as she noticed the cape still wrapped round her. "Uh…" She quickly pulled it off and scrunched it up, moving to put it back on the dresser. Leia sighed and reached out to take it from her, folding it up neatly herself.

"Thanks…" Jaina's face was slightly pink, Leia noted. Embarrassed. Obviously this situation was worse than she'd thought.

"Right. Well, 'fresher's down past Luke and Mara's room. I'll be sure and save you some real breakfast before Luke takes over." And Leia turned and left the room, back to the kitchen and the reassuring smell of toast burning.

* * *

"Morn', Jaya!" Ben greeted his older cousin as she entered the kitchen, still tying her damp hair back.

"Hi there, Ben. You alright today?"

"Yeah. Break'ast yum!"

Jaina smiled at him, and then glanced over at her dad. He was still fending off Luke's attempts to take over the cooking. "Your uncle's a good cook, huh?"

Ben nodded. "Better than daddy," he agreed. Luke shot him a quick glare.

Jaina grinned and stepped over to her dad and uncle. "Can I get some delicious Corellian breakfast then?"

Han looked round at her briefly. "Sure, sweetie. As soon as your uncle backs off for a minute and actually lets me make it."

Luke tried to look hurt. "I just want to learn from the master, that's all!"

"Ah – well, there is, of course, no better person to teach you." Han suddenly realised that Luke was trying to back him into a corner. "But no."

Jaina grinned apologetically at her uncle and moved past him to grab a plate. Han reached over and gave her some bacon, eggs and nerfsausages. She smiled at him and took the plate over to the table, sitting opposite her little cousin.

The breakfast was as good as she remembered, and it reminded her of her childhood – before the war, before the Academy even. She and her brothers would fight over who would get the first egg, the first piece of bacon, and Han would be sure to cook three at the same time, to share them out evenly. Jaina sighed, lost in the memories of childish squabbles, when the worst fights she got into were over breakfast. Things had certainly changed.

She glanced up again, catching Ben's grin. "What are you so happy about?"

"Jaya play today!"

"What?" Jaina was a little taken aback. "Oh, with your new toys, huh? Sure."

Ben paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "That too. But outside! Jaya take Ben out and play! And see Jasa and Danni and Tari and Tekki!"

"Uh…" Well, why not, huh? "Sure, OK then, Ben. We'll go out and play after breakfast."

"And Kee," he added.

Something in Jaina's stomach twisted. "Mm. Yeah, and Kee."

* * *

Jaina groaned and ran forward a few metres through the tampasi. "Slow down a minute, Ben!"

Ben was running away in front of her again, leading the way to Jacen and Danni's. He turned briefly and grinned childishly at her, waving for her to keep up. "Hurry, Jaya! Not far!"

Jaina pulled a face and ran a bit faster, dodging several boras as she chased Ben. Suddenly, there were no more boras to dodge, and Jaina found herself in an empty clearing beside a small collection of houses. Ben was a few metres away, sitting proudly on the ground in front of Jacen and Danni's door.

Jaina mock glared at him, but he just kept grinning, unabashed. Finally, she sighed and walked the last few metres to the house. The door opened as she approached and she found herself staring into the face of Danni Quee. Danni grinned and opened the door wider.

"Thought it was you. And-" she glanced down, "-Ben. How are you today?"

Ben stood up and smiled at Danni. "Good! Where Jasa?"

"He's still in bed." Danni shook her head. "That wretched man. He never seems to get up before midday if he can help it."

Jaina smiled wryly. "That's Jacen alright."

Danni looked back up at Jaina. "So. How are you? I never got much of a chance to talk to you yesterday, and I haven't seen you for over three months. How's peace keeping you?"

Jaina pulled a face. "It's been pretty boring, actually. A couple jobs of escort duty, but no battles. Just been doing regular old admin stuff. And helping Jag with politics," she added.

Danni nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose peace must seem really boring to you, since you practically grew up with fighting."

"Yeah."

"Well." Danni stepped back, pulling the door open wider. "Come on in and sit down. I'll see if I can't rustle something up to drink. Thirsty?"

Jaina nodded, stepping through the door. Ben ran past the two women and into the bedroom; Jaina stared after him and laughed when she heard Jacen's indignant shout.

"Yes, well, there's always the direct way to get him up," Danni noted dryly, handing Jaina a glass of juice.

Jaina sipped it, wondering vaguely what fruit it was from. Some Sekotan speciality, she thought. It tasted pretty good.

Jacen stumbled into the room, yawning and pulling a shirt on. "Oh – hi, Jaina. I take it you're responsible for this little terror."

Ben appeared behind Jacen and scowled up at him. "Not terror! Ben good boy!"

Jaina gave him a sceptical look and he shuffled back.

"Mostly," he amended.

A cough came from the door, and all four turned to see who it was. Ben's face brightened and he ran forward. "Tari!"

Tahiri grinned and lifted him up, then put him down quickly. "Whoa, Ben, getting big aren't you?"

Ben grinned at her. "Yeah! Three now!"

"Ah, of course. How could I forget? Won't be long until you're off to the Academy. Then getting your flying license, and off across the galaxy having all sorts of adventures, huh?"

Ben nodded earnestly. "Flying! Yeah!" He ran round the room, making whirring noises, imitating the sound of an engine.

Jaina looked round the room, smiling softly. Everything seemed normal – well, as normal as you got with the extended Solo-Skywalker family. Everyone was happy; Tahiri watched Ben with a grin on her face, showing no sign of the troubled young woman she used to be; Jacen had his arm around Danni, and both were smiling at Ben, sharing in the boy's exuberance.

But, Jaina realised, she didn't share the happiness. Though she was happy that they were happy, something was stopping her from feeling quite the same way. It was like part of her was missing. For an instant, she thought it was Jag. But really, she had felt like this for a while now.

In fact, she realised slowly, for three months – and it had gotten better yesterday afternoon. She groaned inwardly at herself. Why? Why did she have to feel like this now?

But she didn't feel half as frustrated at herself as she should have done.

Ben stopped running in circles, but he spun round slowly and then collapsed on the floor in giggles. "Dizzy!" He stood up shakily and wandered over to Jaina. "Jaya! Go now?"

Jaina looked at him for a second – he was happy here, knowing full well that whatever he did, the other three would laugh and smile at him. He wanted to stay and play some more, but instead, he was offering to leave with her. _You're far too empathic_, she thought, but admired him for it. It would undoubtedly be an asset when he was older, much like Jacen's intuitive empathy, but stronger.

"No, Ben, that's OK. You stay with Tari and Danni and Cousin Jasa, while Jaya goes for a – a walk, on her own for while." She tried to smile at him.

He nodded and reached reassuringly through the Force to her. She gasped and looked at him in surprise, then grinned and reached back. _Thanks, Ben_.

_Say hi to Kee for me._

She nodded at him, still smiling, and then turned to Jacen. "Is it OK if I leave Ben with you guys for a while?"

Jacen frowned at her in concern, and then softened his expression. "Leave the little terror with us? Ah, sure, why not?"

"Thanks, little brother." She nodded at Danni and Tahiri, and then left. Ben's starfighter impression and subsequent giggle fit followed her into the tampasi until she was surrounded by the not-quite-silence of Sekotan tampasi life. She walked slowly and meanderingly along the path, trying to give herself enough time to sort through her feelings before she reached Kyp.

She realised that it was a futile effort.

* * *

Kyp looked up at the door, wondering for half a second why. Then he sensed Jaina nearing it, and he stood up quickly, walking over and opening it.

Jaina half-smiled at him, embracing him for a long moment. She pulled away and he moved aside so she could enter. He closed the door and turned round to see Jaina still standing there. "What's up?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Kyp lifted one eyebrow. "Talk?" he asked dryly.

She rolled her eyes and tried to smile. "Yes, talk. Uh, sorry, I left your cape back at the house. I didn't know I'd be coming over."

"That's OK. I'll stop by and get it later or something." He paused. "What do you mean, you didn't know?"

Jaina closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again. "I was just out with Ben originally, but I decided I would come over."

"And where is your little terror of a cousin?"

Jaina smiled fully this time, and his heart made that funny little jump. _Sith_, he thought. _Why does it do that?_ "I left him with Jacen and Danni."

"Glad to know you prefer them to suffer than me." He smiled wryly at her. "Sit- ah. I never did get another chair."

Jaina considered him for a moment before speaking. "Nothing wrong with last night's seating arrangement," she told him.

He laughed quietly and pulled her towards him, backing into the chair and falling into it. She landed on top of him, sharing his laughter, and shifted to make herself comfortable. They sat in silence for a second, and Kyp slowly moved his arms to hold Jaina close to him. She leaned back against him again, and he tilted his head so that hers was neatly tucked into his shoulder.

"So, Sticks. What did you want to talk about?"

"I-" He saw her frown. "I guess I don't know. I just needed to see you…"

Kyp made no comment, but smiled inwardly.

"I figured I would realise what I wanted to say when I arrived. But, uh, that failed."

"Maybe you didn't want to talk at all." Kyp hugged her tighter, and moved his head so that his mouth was right beside her ear. He was well aware of the effect his voice had on her when he spoke like that. Especially in a low voice, like he did now. "Maybe you just wanted me."

When she didn't say anything to disagree, Kyp pulled his head back in shock. "Jaina?"

She sighed and leaned even closer to him. "I don't know. Maybe."

Kyp stared at her incredulously, not sure he was hearing correctly, but not wanting to question it too much in case he wasn't. In the end, though, he had to. "I don't think I'm understanding you, Jaina…"

She took a deep breath and shifted slightly to face him better. "I've been thinking about everything you said last night, and about everything in my life… And I think I've worked out that… whatever Jag and I have, it's not the same as – as what you and I would have. What we had, for a while."

Kyp continued to stare at her, but his heart gave a funny leap again. What exactly was she saying? That she wanted- he didn't let himself finish, just in case he was wrong. "When you say everything I said last night-"

"I mean the stuff about us, about how we're not just friends. How we have something more and it could be so much more and… I think that's what I want."

Kyp tilted his head forward again and pulled her back slightly, so her head was once again on his shoulder. "Really?"

She nodded. "I think that – what you and I have is worth far more than anything Jag and I have… and if it can be even more, well, I don't think I can say no to that."

Kyp moved his mouth back to her ear. "I meant what I said last night. I wouldn't mind-"

Jaina shook her head. "No. I just – I just want you."

Kyp smiled slowly, revelling in those words. She wanted him. Jaina Solo wanted him. He kissed her neck lightly and hugged her tighter as she shivered. "You're not going to back out after a few weeks again, are you?"

She smiled ruefully and tried to nudge him, but he caught her arm. "No. I- I shouldn't have done that. I wish I hadn't. Everything was just so strange for me after the war."

He kissed her neck again, further forward. "And what about what you said last night?"

She sighed, although it had an under-current of pleasure mixed in with it. "I think, even when I was saying that, I didn't mean it. I mean, I did mean it a little at the time… But yesterday confused me. You confused me. I hadn't seen you in so long… I guess I forgot how you made me feel."

"And," Kyp said huskily into her ear, kissing her chin, "how exactly is that?"

She leaned back even closer to him, and turned her head to catch his lips in hers softly. "Good," she decided. "Very good."

He smirked and reached a hand up to pull her head closer to his again, resting his forehead against hers for a second, his lips just centimetres from hers. He paused, taking in her scent, and then spoke softly. "Like this?" he asked casually, pulling her head closer and letting her lips touch his. He left his hand running through her dark brown hair and pressed his lips harder to hers. He kissed her, hard, and when her mouth slipped open he deepened it, revelling in the taste.

She kissed him back just as hard, her right hand slipping round his back to pull him closer. Eventually, however, she had to break off for air. She pulled away slightly, opening her eyes and holding his dark gaze, stifling a shiver as she felt the electricity sparking between them. "Like that," she agreed, shivering again at his answering smirk.

He pulled her back into the kiss, one hand in her hair to draw her head even closer, one running up and down her spine. He felt her shiver again and increased his pressure on her mouth. She moaned softly and he pulled away, out of breath. He smirked at her again and opened his mouth to speak, but she leaned forward and caught his lips in a quick, soft kiss.

When she pulled away again, he held her gaze for a moment. "Yeah," he said softly, "I don't think there's a problem with this seating arrangement."

Jaina laughed lightly and moved to stand up, but Kyp tightened his grip on her. "What's the rush?"

She smiled ruefully at him. "I told Uncle Luke I'd bring Ben back in time for lunch. If he turns up with Jacen… Ah, well, you know how sharp Aunt Mara is."

Kyp didn't let go of her – instead, he stood up as well, shifting his arm so it was round her shoulders. "I'll come back with you. To get my cape," he added.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Ben wanted to see you anyway."

* * *

Ben looked up from his drink. There, at the door… No, not yet. Now! He ran forward, almost dropping his glass – Jacen caught it quickly with the Force and put it back on the worktop.

"What's up, Ben?"

Ben grinned and reached up to open the door. Sure enough, just outside – "Jaya! Kee!"

Kyp smiled wryly at Ben. "You're quick. We're barely out of the tampasi."

Ben ran forward and hugged Jaina, who shrugged Kyp's arm off her shoulder and bent down to pick him up. "Was Jasa really that bad that you're so desperate to get away?"

"I'm hurt. I mean, look! I stuck it out when even Danni and Tahiri ran off," Jacen put in from the couch, indignant.

Ben looked round and stuck his tongue out at Jacen, who shook his head in disbelief. "This is terrible. Were we this insolent?"

"No," Kyp said dryly, "you two were far worse. Especially Jaina."

"Of course," Jaina matched his tone, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"No respect for your elders, huh?"

"Yeah, except you."

Kyp smirked. _Do I have to remind you why you should respect me?_

_Save it for later._

_I'll call you up on that promise._

Jaina rolled her eyes, and then noticed her brother staring at her and Kyp curiously. She gave him a half-smile and he returned it, curiosity still apparent in his expression. _Later, Jasa_, she told him.

He nodded and turned his eyes back to Ben. "Be good for Jaina again, little guy."

Jaina smiled. "He's always good for me."

"Then maybe you should come back to Sekot more often and take over babysitting duties. Those dreadful parents of his seem to find an inordinate number of excuses to leave him with us."

"You mean esteemed Jedi Master Skywalker and our wonderful Aunt Mara."

"Yeah." Jacen nodded fervently. "Those two."

"Well," Jaina said lightly, glancing sideways at Kyp, "maybe I can stop by more often."

Jacen saw the glance and understanding flooded him. _Jaina?_

_I said later_. But she smiled reassuringly at him, and he nodded reluctantly.

"I guess," Jaina said, turning her attention back to Ben, "we should get going. Or we'll miss your Daddy's wonderful lunch."

Kyp blanched and looked at Jaina warily. "I haven't been invited to this lunch, have I?"

"Good idea." Jaina laughed at the horror in his face. "Surely, after all you've done, a little bit of Luke Skywalker's cooking can't hurt any?"

Kyp mock glared at her. "Your father had better be cooking."

Jaina laughed again and waved a good-bye to her brother as the three of them left. Jacen watched her go, confusion clouding his mind. He didn't think he'd ever understand some of the things his sister did.

* * *

"Ah, you're back! I thought you guys were going to miss lunch." Luke looked over his son and niece, and the man that accompanied them. So Kyp was back. And, Luke noted, this time he didn't hurry to take his arm away from Jaina. Now that was interesting.

Jaina put Ben down, and he ran past his father to the kitchen, and lunch. "Hi, Uncle Luke. Uh-" She glanced sideways. "Is there enough for Kyp to join us?"

Luke regarded the younger man for a second. So something had changed between Jaina and Kyp. Again. Well, Mara wasn't going to like this, he thought wryly. "Sure. Your father's cooking again, and you know he always makes too much."

Luke almost laughed out loud at the relieved look on Kyp's face. "My cooking's not that bad!"

Kyp smirked at him. "Thankfully, I've never had to find out."

"Oh no. If I had to suffer, trust me, you will too," Jaina told him sternly.

"Are you sure you're a Goddess? Do the Yuuzhan Vong have devils?"

"Now, now, children. You'd best hurry and get in there, or Ben will have eaten everything."

Luke returned Jaina's smile and watched as she and Kyp traded more insults on their way to the kitchen. Yes. Something was definitely back between them. As he followed them, he couldn't help feeling a little sorry for them though – Mara was in the kitchen. Maybe it would be best if he waited a while before going in.

* * *

Ben hadn't eaten everything, but he'd certainly tried. Jaina saw what looked like the remains of two nerfburgers, a portion of beans and a big – empty – bowl of fries beside him. Plus the burger he was currently eating.

"I thought the kid was supposed to be three," Kyp commented.

"Yes, but he's got Farmboy for a father, doesn't he?" Mara's voice made Kyp jump and move guiltily away from Jaina.

_Friends?_ She asked Jaina wryly.

Jaina didn't reply, but smiled ruefully at her aunt.

"Don't worry, kids, there's plenty more to go around," Han assured them. He was leaning back against the worktop, glancing occasionally at the nerfburgers he was grilling. "Well, not so much. You know how difficult it is to find good nerfburgers on this vaping planet? I'm not using up all the Falcon's stores for you."

"It's good to know we're valuable," Kyp said dryly.

Han's eyes flickered slightly as he looked from Jaina to Kyp. He opened his mouth to comment, but thought better of it.

Mara, however, didn't. "So," she started, "I was right yesterday – it's you two again."

Jaina winced and glanced at Kyp, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Be direct, why don't you, Aunt Mara. No need to skim over the point."

"You know me better than that, Jaina." Mara shifted her gaze to Kyp, who held it determinedly, moving slightly closer to Jaina. Something behind him caught her eye, however.

Luke coughed as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb. "Mara…"

"Leave out of it, Skywalker."

Luke simply looked amused. He really was finding this hilarious, thought Jaina. "So I have to stay out of this, but it is, of course, your business?"

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, then shrugged and turned back to her lunch.

Kyp glanced at the Jedi Master gratefully, and then looked at Jaina. "Maybe I should go," he suggested quietly.

Jaina started to shake her head, but thought about it for a second. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to spring this one everyone so soon. She smiled sadly. "Come on, I'll get your cape."

He nodded and she led him out the other side of the kitchen, and into the spare room she occupied. Kyp closed the door quietly behind him and turned to study Jaina. "Are you still sure?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," her answer came, but only after a slight pause.

"They're not taking it well," Kyp noted.

"Uncle Luke is. And Dad's a lot better than I thought…"

"Yes, I'm surprised he didn't have his blaster in his hand the moment I walked in with you." Kyp shook his head.

Jaina didn't say anything, but moved over to the dresser and picked up his cape, letting it fall open in her hands. She stepped back and stretched to pull it round Kyp. When she had tied it at his neck, she let her hands linger there for a moment until he took them in his own and put them down at her side.

She hesitated before moving her hands back up, around his neck this time to draw his head down to hers. He let her, and their lips touched. Kyp let it take over him and he slipped his arms round Jaina's back, pulling her up to him, their mouths closer together, the kiss harder and more passionate. She teased his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth, tasting the inside of her mouth.

They stayed locked together for far too long, but eventually Jaina broke off for air. "Lunch," she said, her voice little more than a breath.

Kyp couldn't resist kissing her again for a brief second. "What?" he murmured.

Jaina laughed quietly. "We haven't been in here that long. Lunch. Time to go back and face the interrogation squad."

Kyp groaned softly. "Maybe I really should go home."

"Nuh uh. If you go, I have to face them alone." Jaina studied Kyp for a second. "You're not telling me that you, Master Rogue Jedi, are afraid of a few questions?"

"No." Kyp smirked. "I'm afraid of Mara Jade Skywalker."

Jaina nodded thoughtfully. "Tough."

Kyp sighed, but let himself be dragged out and along the corridor. So Jaina still wanted him. He guessed he'd have to cope with the Solo-Skywalkers too. Ah well.


	7. the banter! THE BANTER!

-OMG it's like, Solo-Skywalker ( Kyp) banter

-THE BEST KIND!

-This is very short, because I wanted to get this up, because I like this scene, even if you don't.

-blah, don't own Star Wars, blah.

-----

Han studied the dark-haired man opposite him. This was the same Kyp Durron he'd rescued from the spice mines of Kessel oh-so-long ago, the same Kyp Durron who'd murdered millions, ruined thousands of lives. The same Kyp Durron who had played with his children like an older brother, who had fought with him in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, who had saved Jaina from the dark side.

Han honestly didn't know what to make of him now. Kyp and Jaina, it seemed, were now together. His first reaction, as Jaina's father, was to shoot Kyp for daring to even think himself worthy enough. His second, also as Jaina's father, was to thank the Force that blasted Flyboy was no longer in the picture.

But his third reaction was as Kyp's protector, saviour and friend, and that was to be happy that finally, Kyp was happy. That finally, he had found someone, he had stopped wandering and fighting and creating trouble.

Han couldn't decide which reaction to go with.

"Daddy?"

Han moved his gaze onto his daughter. "Yeah?" He considered her for a moment. At least she was happier. If that was because of Kyp, then maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. He certainly made her happier than Jag Fel seemed to.

"Stop trying to stare Kyp to death."

Kyp glanced up at Jaina, surprise evident on his face. "Ah… if your dad wants to kill me by staring at me, he's welcome to try."

Han laughed, and Kyp was even more surprised. "I'm not gonna kill you, kid."

"You're not?"

"No. You know what Jaina's like when you take away her favourite toy. I've no intention of putting myself through that again."

Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Toy," he repeated dryly.

Jaina gave him an overly-sweet smile. "Be a nice toy or I won't play with you later."

Han gave her a look. "I said I wouldn't kill him, sweetie, but I didn't say I wouldn't hurt him."

"Don't tempt the angry General, Sticks."

Han scowled. "I'm not a General."

"Sure, Han," Leia said absently.

"Wait a minute, Han, let me get this straight," Mara interrupted, staring at him. "You're just going to accept this?"

Han shrugged. "Why not? He's a better match for her than that piece of cardboard."

Jaina choked on her nerfburger. "Dad!"

Kyp frowned thoughtfully. "Now why didn't I come up with that? Cardboard…"

"Just because I'm not with Jag now doesn't mean you can all insult him."

"Aw, but it's fun!" Kyp grinned.

Mara paused for a second. "Captain Cardboard _does_ have a certain ring to it."

"_Colonel_ Cardboard," Jaina corrected her aunt, then winced. "Sithspit, stop it!"

"Jaya said sith!"

"Ben!" Mara scolded her son, then shot Jaina a mock glare. "No swearing at the dinner table."

"Ooh, Jaina's in trouble," Kyp taunted her.

Jaina kicked him under the table, and he let out a yelp and kicked her back.

"Kids," Luke reprimanded them quietly, "no fighting. You'll set a bad example to Ben."

Leia tilted her head and studied first Jaina, then Kyp, appraisingly. "They're worse than the Senate. In fact," she added, "they fight almost as much as another couple I can think of."

Han flashed her his famous lopsided grin and she smiled back.

Mara groaned. "Now even _you're_ accepting this, Leia?"

"Well, why not? Makes more sense than Jag, like Han said."

Jaina cleared her throat. "When you're done deciding whether Kyp and I are allowed to be together, I'd like to remind you all that's it not actually any of your business."

Mara went slightly red, and Luke covered his laughter with a cough.

"Done?" Jaina repeated, glancing round at everyone as they nodded. She kept her gaze on Mara, who stared back stonily, and then sighed.

"I guess I can live with it."

Kyp pretended to be horrified. "No, no living with us."

Mara narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I mean, I can deal with it, then. Maybe."

"What you think isn't going to change anything, Aunt Mara, so you might as well just accept it. No maybes."

"The more you provoke me, Jaina, the more indignant I'll get." But Mara's tone wasn't so heated, and her expression wasn't so angry. She considered Kyp for a second, and then shrugged, turning back to Jaina. "Alright, OK, I _suppose_ I can trust him with you. Since, undoubtedly, this is more your fault than his."

Jaina grinned at her aunt. "Ever the perceptive one, Mara."

Kyp glanced round the table. "Anyone else have anything else to add?"

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment, and then frowned. "Kee and Jaya? Like Mommy and Daddy?"

Mara looked slightly put out at that comparison, but Jaina just laughed. "In a way, Ben, yes. Is that a problem?"

Ben continued to frown. "But Ben on'y get one pressie from Mommy and Daddy. Ben on'y get one from Kee and Jaya?"

Kyp sniggered, and glanced at Luke, who had his head in his hands. "Tell you what Ben. We'll still get you two presents for your birthday. That make you feel better?"

Ben's face lit up so brightly there, Jaina could've sworn Kyp had just promised him his own ship. "Yeah! Two pressies!"

"Ben," Luke began, rather belatedly, "a Jedi does not crave material possessions."

"I thought that was excitement and adventure," Kyp put in.

"Both," Luke said adamantly, "both."

"But that's three things," Jaina told him.

Luke groaned and put his head in his hands again. "Children! Always so pernickety."

Jaina tried to look indignant. "Uncle Luke, I'm not a child."

"Ssh, let him say what he wants," Kyp told her in a stage whisper. "He's just upset cause he's realised he's _old_."

It was Han's turn to look indignant. "If _he's_ old, what does that make _me_?"

Kyp swore under his breath and turned his most charming smile on Han. "Wise. Mature."

"Experienced," Jaina added.

"A veteran," Kyp continued.

Leia nudged Han. "Is that enough praise for you yet?"

"Oh, I don't know… I could always go for some more…"

Kyp rolled his eyes. "Hang on a minute while I go find a thesaurus then."

"How about we get back on topic," Mara suggested.

"Topic? We had a topic in this conversation?" Jaina did her best to look puzzled.

Mara sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I give up."

Kyp glanced round the table again, amused. "Is lunch always this fun with you guys?"

"Oh, this is nothing," Han told him, "you should come back when Threepio's with us. Kills me every time."

"A veritable battle of wits between the two of them," Leia commented dryly.

"Dad always loses."

"Alright," Han said suddenly, "I'm with Mara now. Back on topic."

"Seriously, what _was_ the topic?" Jaina asked him.

Han shrugged. "Thinking up insults for Jag?"

"Pressies!" Ben cried out, earning himself a groan from Luke, and a sigh from Mara.

"Or," Leia started, looking round at everyone, "we could actually eat lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Kyp agreed.

"Yeah, since I spent hours slaving over a hot stove for you ungrateful bunch."

"Thanks, Han."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah… well… just eat up." Han took a bite of his own nerfsausages, swallowed, and glared at everyone round the table. "And you better enjoy it, because I used up the last of the good food from the _Falcon_ on you lot. Leia and I'll have nothing but rations on the way back."

"We appreciate it, Han, honestly," Luke assured him.

"Those rations are top-quality Twin Suns rations I misappropriated, I'll have you know," Jaina informed her father indignantly. "Nothing but the best in those packs."

"It's just tasteless dehydrated crumbs," Han complained.

"But the _best_ tasteless dehydrated crumbs," Jaina insisted.

"How are they different to other packs' dehydrated crumbs?" Kyp asked her.

"These say Twin Suns on the wrapper," Jaina told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of _course_ they're better."

"So," Kyp started, realisation evident in his voice, "writing Twin Suns on something instantly makes it better?"

Jaina nodded.

"Anyone got a pen?"

Jaina just hit him on the shoulder, narrowing her eyes at his smirk, and ate the rest of her lunch in silence. Everyone else followed suit, and for a brief, sweet moment, the only noises were the clatter of cutlery and the splash of Ben spilling his drink. A rare, blissful peace at a Solo-Skywalker meal.

Jaina just knew it wasn't going to last long.


End file.
